The present invention relates to watering systems for poultry and small animals.
Numerous poultry watering systems are known. Some of these systems include one or more fluid conduits suspended above the floor of a poultry house, such as the watering systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,188 and 4,491,088. Watering devices, such as nipple drinkers or cups, are typically connected to the fluid conduits and are directly actuated by the poultry.
Ultrasonic welding is often used to form fluid tight connections and solid joints between the watering devices and the conduit. For example, nipple drinker saddles are often welded to fluid conduits. An opening in the conduit is aligned with an opening in the saddle. A drinker is then locked into the saddle such that the drinker inlet is in fluid communication with the conduit. Alternatively, the drinker may be connected directly to the conduit, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,077.
Once secured to a conduit and in use, it is desirable that the drinkers not leak, as leaking drinkers cause wet litter which can lead to disease in the poultry house. Ideally, the drinker will also be easy for the birds to trigger so as to encourage drinking.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved poultry watering system.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize production and assembly costs for poultry watering systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is to decrease the time needed to manufacture a poultry watering system.
Still another object of the present invention is to decrease the number of parts in a poultry watering system.
Yet another object to the present invention is provision of a poultry drinker that resists leaking.
Another object to the present invention is the provision of a poultry drinker that provides quick response time and is relatively easy for poultry to trigger.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a poultry watering system having a fluid conduit, sealing surface on the conduit and a pair of flanges integrally formed on the conduit adjacent the sealing surface. A drinker is in fluid communication with the conduit through an opening in the sealing surface. The drinker includes at least one arm engaged with the flanges so as to secure the drinker to the conduit.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the drinker includes a projection extending into the opening in the sealing surface. The projection includes a fluid passageway having a first section and a second section, the first and second sections having different cross-sectional areas.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the drinker further includes at least one stabilizer to resist movement of the drinker while it is attached to the conduit. The stabilizer abuts the sealing surface when the drinker is secured to said conduit.
The objects of the invention are also attained by a watering device having a housing with an inlet and an outlet. The inlet is formed in a projection extending from the housing. A passageway through the projection places the inlet and outlet in fluid communication. The passageway has first and second sections of different cross-sectional areas.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a poultry watering device has an inlet and an outlet and a lip having an opening therethrough that is in fluid communication with the inlet and the outlet. The drinker further includes a valve element for alternatively engaging and disengaging a valve seat. A trigger pin extends through the outlet and includes a tapered portion disposed adjacent the opening in the lip. The trigger pin may further include a head disposed adjacent the tapered section. The head can include a recessed area and rest on the lip. The recessed area may be placed adjacent the valve element.
Objects of the invention are further attained by a bracket for securing a conduit of a poultry watering system to a support pipe. The bracket has a first chamber for receiving the support pipe and a second chamber for receiving the conduit. The second chamber is configured to prevent rotation of the conduit. The bracket is held to the support pipe and conduit by a locking member having a projection extending through an opening in the bracket.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the drawings and description below.